criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kay
Kay (Unknown) is a gangster, robber, and member of a gang that appears in the Season Twelve episode "Seek and Destroy". Background Absolutely nothing is known about Kay; Kay may not even be her real name. What is known is that she was out on the streets when she encountered a close-knit gang of young criminals and joined them on their countrywide robbing spree, targeting high-class homes. At some point, she became romantically involved with the gang's lieutenant and muscle, Germ. Seek and Destroy Kay is first seen with the rest of the gang as they ransack the residence of Rick and Lenore Purcell, who are being held hostage in a separate room. Unbeknownst to her, Germ, and Viv, Zeke kills the couple. Kay is next seen scouting other houses to target. Hours later, the gang breaks into a house selected by Bea, and ties up the homeowners Joe and Claire Vendl. After ransacking and vandalizing the home, Zeke kills the couple in front of the others. After the murders, Kay, Viv, and Germ talk about leaving. While the gang is staying at a motel, Zeke tells the others that he overheard about their plans and reminds them about the gang's original plan. Bea reminds Kay that she would have died on the streets without Zeke. Later, the girls leave the motel, allowing Zeke to kill Germ as punishment for wanting to leave, unbeknownst to Kay and Viv. The next day, as the gang drives around town, Kay asks about Germ, and Zeke tells her that he abandoned them. As they head for Bea's parents' residence, Viv and Kay talk about Germ's alleged departure, with the increasingly ambivalent Kay explaining that Germ would have told her about it beforehand. However, Viv chooses to stay with Zeke and Bea, with Kay reluctantly agreeing. Off-screen, Kay charms Bea's mother Michelle at her doorstep and lowers her guard. Sometimes later, Kay has Michelle open the door again and asks if she left her sweater at the house last week. At that moment, the gang gains entry into the house and ties up Michelle, much to Kay's horror. Kay then watches as the others take both Michelle and her husband, Paul, hostage, followed by Bea's murder of Zeke. When the increasingly violent Bea is distracted by her parents, Kay tells Viv to run. However, when both girls try to escape, Bea grabs Viv and stops Kay from escaping by firing a warning shot. As Bea becomes distracted again, Kay grabs Zeke's dropped gun from the floor and holds Bea at gunpoint. In response, Bea shoots Kay in the stomach and moves Viv and her parents into another room. Moments later, the BAU arrive and arrest the girls. Kay is last seen being taken away on a medical stretcher; she likely survived her gunshot wound. Profile Kay was briefly profiled as one of the gang's soldiers by the BAU. She is one of the youngest members and is impressionable and eager. She could have escaped a negative home life and looked up to the leader as the father figure she craved. Real-Life Comparisons Kay seems to have some inspiration from a number of female Manson Family members: *Leslie Van Houten, who was romantically involved with fellow Manson Family member Bobby Beausoleil (one of the Manson Family members who were supposedly an inspiration for Germ). *Catherine Share, who also had a relationship with Beausoleil. In addition, Share participated in a standoff led by another Manson Family member, Mary Brunner (who was supposedly an inspiration for Bea), but Share did not turn on Brunner, whereas Kay did with Bea. *Linda Kasabian, the only member who was let go despite her involvement in the Family's criminal activities. Like Kay, Kasabian strongly objected to her group's murders and could not simply leave out of fear for her life, but eventually turned on them. Known Victims *2017, California: **January 3, Del Mar: Janelle Klecker **January 9, Rancho Santa Fe: Rick and Lenore Purcell **January 10, San Diego: Joe and Claire Vendl **January 11, Escondido: The Adams home standoff: ***Paul and Michelle Adams ***Bea Adams Appearances *Season Twelve **"Seek and Destroy" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Gangsters Category:Robbers Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Survivors Category:Home Invaders Category:Vandals Category:Hostage Takers Category:Witnesses